


Goal

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [29]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU-ish maybe?, Boyfriends, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Football, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's idea of a date is watching a football match with pizza and beer.  That may not be the worst thing in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goal

**Author's Note:**

> GASP! its...Ziall?! I know, right? I basically ship Zayn with everyone, even though I don't write this pairing very often...although I _may_ have a new idea for a long fic to write for Ziall if anyone's interested? Anyways, leave me a review and let me know what you think of this one!

"Oh, come on!" Niall's voice rose to a shout as he slapped the couch. Zayn watched in amusement as his boyfriend got way too into the football game on television. This was the Irish boy's idea of a date: sitting in his living room with a box (or four) of pizza and a couple of beers watching a match. While Zayn could think of about a thousand things he'd rather do, he did enjoy just spending time with the other boy.

"Zayn did you even see that!?" Niall was starting to get a bit carried away. "Fucking bullshit, man."

Zayn just shook his head and wrapped his arms around the frustrated Irishman. "You need to relax, love," he mumbled. "It's just a game."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Niall waved him off, taking another sip of beer. It was his second or third, but he didn't seem the least bit tipsy. The boy knew how to hold his alcohol. "But seriously though! That was just dirty. You can't elbow someone like that!" Just as he spoke the ball hit the back of the net. 

"GOAAAALLLLL!" He stood up and shouted. Had his bottle been anymore full, beer would have been everywhere and Zayn was thankful that that wasn't the case.

Zayn never quite understood how people could get so into sports, he had always been more of the artsy type himself, but spending do much time with Niall he had no choice but to pick up on a few things about football to the point where he knew that a goal was good. So maybe he hadn't really picked up on that much, but still, it was an improvement. 

"God did you see that?!" Niall was shaking his shoulder enthusiastically. No one could get excited like Niall could, footie or otherwise. 

"I saw," Zayn admitted. "I take it you're happy?"

"That was incredible," Niall sighed as he sat back down and Zayn's arm went around his shoulders again.

"What am I going to do with you?" Zayn asked fondly.

"Well," Niall started, "you could kiss me," he kissed his boyfriend on the lips, " and get me another beer."

The smile was too much and Zayn couldn't help laughing as he gave the younger boy a quick peck on the cheek as he got up to replace his boyfriend's alcohol. What _was_ he going to do with Niall Horan?

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASEEEE REVIEWWWW???? :))))


End file.
